marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pulse (Newspaper) (Earth-616)
Jessica Jones Jessica Jones met with Editor-in-Chief Robbie Robertson at the ''The Daily Bugle''. He took her to meet J. Jonah Jameson, who blamed the decline of the newspaper industry before admitting that his relationship with Jessica has caused him to reconsider some of his belief regarding "costumed vigilantes." Jameson acknowledged that his personal disdain for superheroes is hurting his newspaper, and offered her a job as "a vigilante analyst" for "a special weekly section of the paper. Tentatively called The Pulse. , the stories for which will be written by Ben Urich. Jessica insisted on health insurance and a stable contract before admitting that she's pregnant with Luke's child, and Jameson requested that part of their deal will give the Bugle exclusive coverage of the announcement and birth. Jameson admited that Ben's best reporting days may be behind him, but The Pulse is about her. Her new job caused argument between her and Luke. Kat Farrell met with Jessica and Urich in Central Park to bring them up to speed on the details of Kidder's death, and the three of them consider how many "flying people" life in New York City. Kat laments that S.H.I.E.L.D. will have to be called if "a flying guy" was involved. Ben met with Jessica, Kat, Jameson and Robertson and explains that Oscorp employees have been disappearing and he could prove that Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin. Despite his fears that running such a story "will look like a cheap vendetta" against Osborn, Jameson agreed to print Urich's article. Jameson instructed Jessica to go with Urich to notife the police, assuring her that she will be safe. But at Oscorp they are attacked by the Green Goblin. A blast knocked Jessica out the window but she is rescued by Spider-Man, but she worried she may have lost her baby. Jessica attacked the Goblin and the two brawl in mid-air. Osborn escaped as Spider-Man caught her. Luke met Jessica at the hospital as a doctor examined her, but the baby was fine. Cage then left the hospital, but claimed that he "can't let this go." However Norman is outed and arrested after a beat down by Luke for hurting Jessica. Secret War When they returned to their apartment, and Luke pressured a group of neighborhood kids to get him the name of a local drug-dealer who is selling to kids. Inside the apartment they discover a woman who promptly destroyed the apartment with a massive energy blast. Knocking Cage into a coma Nick Fury travelled to Metro Hospital where he finds Danny Rand and Jessica sitting with the comatose Cage. Jessica demands to know why Fury has come. A week after the attack at the hospital were Luke is kept is attacked and Iron Fist is taken and the hospital is almost destroyed. During the investigation they learn that NicK Fury was involved and that the Daily Bugle will no report on any stories involving him due to losing future government access. Jessica was kidnapped by a group of Hydra agents lead by woman Special Agent Cohen. She explained that Luke was attacked because of his part in Nick Fury's "Secret War," and that they would help her find Luke. Jessica however refuses their help, but Quartermain and his team arrive taking out the Hydra agents However they are able to find Luke at the Night Medical Center in China town.Their tearful reunion is interrupted when a holographic projection of Fury appears in the room and explained that Jessica will soon know why Luke was attacked. Young Avengers She had a meeting with Kat and Jameson regarding the emergence of a teen superhero team that seem to be mimicking the Avengers. She met with Iron Man and Captain America who told her more about the teen heroes. However when they find the team they are attacked by Kang the Conqueror who threatened Iron Lad to return to his own time or it would change history and Jessica found herslef back in her Jewel outfit and was no longer pregnant. Iron Lad complied and everything return to normal. The Avengers tell the young heroes parents about their children being superheroes, while Jessica personally visits Cassie Lang mother Peggy Rae . Kat wished to get an exclusive on the Young Avengers for the Bugle and asked Jessica to locate and ask them if they will comply. She visited them and found all about their lives before becoming heroes and particularly connects with Kate Bishop who revealed that she had been raped. Danielle Cage Jessica Jones's water breaks while she, Luke Cage and best friend Carol Danvers are picking out a new costume design for him. Carol Danvers rushes Jessica to the hospital. Jessica gives birth to a baby girl they called Danielle Cage. So, as payback against Jameson, she refused the newspaper exclusive rights to cover the 'celebrity birth' of their child. Jessica told her daughter, Danielle, about the first time she met Luke. Jessica decided to consent to be his wife, though she has not informed Luke. However, she quit her job with The Daily Bugle after editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson used the paper to smear the New Avengers. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Newspapers Category:Print Media